


Visiting Month

by Justice_not_Revenge



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And gods are those a lot, F/M, Family Friendly, Fluff, Gen, I'm reading ToA but I started this before so I'm ignoring ToA, M/M, Mortal Original Character(s), No Smut, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Reveal, Solangelo has already happened, Visiting Camp Halfblood, i guess, is a yes, mortal, though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justice_not_Revenge/pseuds/Justice_not_Revenge
Summary: Hera can't just let the demigods be. The gods are learning how to be better parents and she hates it. She decides to blow up another long secret because "Why not?"... Cue; mortals heading for CHB... Long story short, they know. They are the to-be-"family" of demigods so that Hera can keep hers. The roman demigods of the seven are in Camp Half-Blood as well because Juno has more sense than Hera and won't reveal Camp Jupiter.Ships are sailing. New are made too. Cannon for what is(as far as I know) and the rest are up to me.For more info read the prologue.I only own a few characters the rest is Rick Riordan's. Please do not use my characters unless you ask me and I agree.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago. Posted on Wattpad. Then I started cringy-ing on my writing. The outcome? A new version. This has alredy been posted to both Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really minor edit at June 17th 2019.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!!!

**_The war was over._ **

The Giants lost. The gods lost. The demigods won.

Sacrifices were made. Tears were shed. Yet one truth remained.

At the Second Giant War, neither the Giants nor the gods won. The demigods had lost many.

The war was won.

They were the champions.

They were as much champions as they were war veterans. And war veterans are never the same after a war.

Most of them were not even legal adults.

Still, they had seen more death than anyone should.

_Friends. Siblings._

All fought for one cause at the very end. Some survived. Some didn't.

 

* * *

 

_**The war was over.** _

They needed a break. The strongest had been through the most.

_Hell._

It had broken them.

_Time._

They all needed.

Once again, a teacher had outlived his students. Yet another time, the mother outlived the daughter. The father outlived the son.

But not all gods understood. Some were still living in their own fantasy world.

The Queen. She wanted to fix her family. She thought it was the demigods' fault her family was turning weak.

Gods shouldn't be sympathetic. So she acted. She found the demigods another "family".

A mortal one.

She told them the secret. Invited them to meet their demigod relatives.

For the goddess of family, the Queen knew not how to act like one. She should have known that families aren't forced.

Yet she acted.

She invited the mortals.

Yet the demigods were still wary of every sound. Still hard from the war.

_One month._

She wanted to give demigods a family other than her one for at least one month.

August, she chose. She, forever so ignorant...

August.

A month of death and sorrow.

The month when the Second Titan War ended.

When the true family had died.

Like that wasn't enough, August was barely a month from the end of the Second Giant War.

Even after the son of Hephaestus was revealed to be alive, the tension had remained.

 

* * *

 

Chiron was not pleased. He knew better than to expect the gods to be caring for too long.

This, though. It was lower than all expectations.

Mortals. He had lived long enough to know they feared the unknown.

And to them, that is what demigods are. The unknown.

They would be expecting children. And they would get children. But those children are also veterans. Teenagers that have gone through more pain than the average mortal will ever have in their whole life. But Chiron also knew his students.

They were fighters. They were warriors. They always survived. They had grown out of their fears. They would deal with the mortals with their heads held high.

Together.

August.

Oh, dear August.

So much you have been known for.

Still, the burden of the memories you carry is getting bigger.

Sunny hot August.

Once again, help them survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make this much more worth writing!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of the POVs of certain demigods. This chapter has Leo, Nico, and Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is actually Chapter 1, the previous thing is the prologue. This is also very small. Don't worry, though, the next chapter is more than 900 words.

Leo was...cool.

Well, hot too.

He just didn't want anyone messing with Calypso.

Yes, that's right,  _the Calypso_. You all know the story she was stuck on an island for centuries and all that.

So obviously, she is a bit old fashioned...?

Well, she is brilliant but the technology of the 21st century is sorcery compared to 700BC or whenever she was out from her island for the last time.

Yes, Percy did tell her most things about the modern day but nothing's like seeing them in person.

Leo remembered all the bad things his mortal relatives had done and said to him and decided to be extra careful not to let the same thing happen to his girlfriend.  _If they even dare to say anything about_ _Caly_ , the builder of Argo II mused silently as he looked at the ceiling of Bunker 9, where he and Calypso were currently residing. 

_I'll toast them...for real._

 

* * *

 

 

Around the same time, a boy, born in mid to late 1930's, was stargazing on his cabin's roof. An Angel in deep thought.

_Family._

A word that is so common and yet so foreign. That is what the Angel has always wanted.

_Family._

Yet the sister died a protector.

_Family._

And the mother died a victim.

_Family._

His cousin. That brave hero, yet forever so oblivious, tried to show him the world still had color.

But then. Then the Angel fled.

Time passed.

Heroes were made.

Secrets were revealed.

Suddenly, the Angel was back.

Someone else tried to show him color. But this time he did it.

The Angel saw no longer only black and white. He saw light, blond hair and blue eyes.

_Will._

The Angel's boyfriend had a strong will. He helped him once again that very day. He calmed our Angel.

Now the Angel feels ready. Ready to deal with the ignorant.

Mortals.

So oblivious to the real world. His relatives. Great grandchildren.

He would explain. They would understand.

After all, they were family...

_The family of Nico di Angelo_

 

* * *

 

 

This Angel had another sister.

_Hazel._  Her patron goddess, Hecate, was the goddess of magic.

Hazel could use it. But she wouldn't have to do it for herself.

She had no living mortal relatives. And that pained the dark-skinned, frizzy-haired Roman daughter of Pluto.

Because of the world who eventually fell, as the prophecy had said it would, she had not enjoyed her time with her mother. And she wished for a family just like our Angel.

And like the Angel, she had found one. To him. To her friends. To her boyfriend...

Her boyfriend. A son of Mars. A praetor.

Frank.

His relatives were coming.

Aunt and uncle. Cousins too.

And she would support him. Help him. He would let her in.

And through him, she would get the mortal family experience she has always wanted.

A smile graced her features as she thought of these, a sense of content not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Comment, please.  
> Now about that chapter, I was talking about... I will post it after this story gets four kudos, two subscriptions, and one comment. Quite reasonable if you ask me. I hope you don't have to wait too long. Of course, that depends on you. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia is here. Jason too. As well as Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gods!!!!! Two comments and five kudos!!! Thank you so much!!!!!! This means a lot!!!!! Just realized that I can't see the subscriptions... Oh well. Oops...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this beaut

Thalia was thrilled.

Beryl, as she always liked to refer to the bearer of her body, was apparently not an only child. Go figure!

That bitch had actual siblings that had actually survived living with her until either they or Beryl left their parents house.

Oh yes, the lieutenant of Artemis was indeed thrilled.

 _Amelia Grace,_ Thalia thought, _is an ordinary woman, soon to be married to one John Tomas. The only weird thing about her is that her niece and nephew are one of the strongest demigods alive. No biggy,_ the immortal maiden thought sarcastically...

And now, now Thalia had to explain that yes she is indeed twenty-two, and not fifteen as she looks.

Manticore's venom, Thalia was liking August less and less...

Well, at least her aunt and soon-to-be uncle could bother her brother, one of the only three Roman demigods at camp...

 _Oh now isn't that a lovely image,_ the daughter of Zeus thought and grinned, while in front of her, a son of Hermes fell off a tree, shocked. 

 

* * *

 

Speaking of which, Jason was having similar thoughts to his full sister. He was too young to remember his own mother and, even his time with Thalia had been fading memories before he had been reunited with her.

The ex-Praetor who had faced Krios, the Titan of Stars and Constellations, admitted to himself that he was being ridiculous. He had faced far too much to be nervous for a family meeting.

He did hope his sister helped him though.

Since he knew she had her own problems with their family, he also thought they could form an alliance to survive their mortal relatives.

 _A Roman,_ he silently mused, _wanting an alliance with a Greek..._

Times had surely changed... And like time so had he. 

No longer did he take pride in being the son of Jupiter. 

He didn't exactly hate his father but after what he had learned through his sister and cousins, especially the son of Hades was that his father has always been and will probably always be a cruel figure that cares only for his well-being.

He had heard stories of his mother as well.

Beryl was a woman worth the "man" whose children she had. A drunkard, living only for her fame.

She cared not for her children. She merely pretended to care in front of others.

 _To show off,_ his sister had said.

Jason thought she was right.

There were days when he wished to have known her. Then he remembered. He remembered how his sister hated their mother and father.

All of the sudden, he found himself grateful to be able to only feel a strong sense of dislike towards them.

His girlfriend was a daughter of Aphrodite, you see. She had helped him understand more about emotions.

He knew that to hate someone you have to have loved them at some point.

 

* * *

 

Piper didn't hate her father. Not even disliked him. She knew it was his lifestyle that had no place for her. She also knew that he still loved her and hadn't left in the system, despite the obvious reasons to do as such.

Then she found out who her mother really was. The goddess of beauty and love.

Beauty is one of the qualities in life that gain a lot of attention.

As a child of an actor, she knew that attention was something controversial.

Good, but also bad.

As a child that hadn't had much attention from her father, she had tried every way to gain it.

 

She tried to be better.

_It didn't work_. 

She tried to be worse.

_She achieved her goal._

  
She got the attention she wanted. Even if it was mostly, sympathetic and disappointed looks. And then her father got involved in her "duties" from the other side of her family.

She knew it would explain a lot.

She knew they would probably reconnect after the revelation.

She also knew she had to be ready to get to New Rome as soon as her best friend and his siblings were done with building a _full-blown warship._  One that could also  _fly_.

Granted, she had time.

Still, she might not know her father that much but as her mother's daughter, she knew her way around feelings and the likes.

She had learned to always trust her gut, as well.

It was telling her that her father would never let her go in such a short(because compared to about eleven years, which was the last time they had really connected, it was) time. So she didn't tell him, fully aware that she may never have another chance.

Of course, after that, she focused on saving the world and all that so she didn't have the energy to fully think about that.

They saved the world.

Her self-sacrificing idiot of a best friend died.

He apparently was revived by his bronze dragon and flew back to camp, after touring his new girlfriend, the Titaness Calypso, around the new world.

_Go figure!_

_(Note to self. Stop hanging around with Thalia so much...or not...)_

Then Hera decided that since some gods were more empathetic and tried to communicate with their children after the war, said children were stealing her family.

 _She brings a whole new level of delusion under consideration_ , thought the kaleidoscope-eyed half-blood.

The goddess of family decided that the mortals could be their family so she could have back hers.

 _I'm telling you, delusional_.

The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head, as she watched the sky on top of Cabin 1. Next, to her, her boyfriend looked as lost in thought like her.

His stepmother had given up a secret of millennium while doing so. Of course, his dad has been cheating on her for fates know how long so the King of gods said nothing.

Piper fancied her self a feminist but "S _ometimes the girl has no brains so the boy needs to make sure the planet keeps moving, you know."_

She sighed.

Bottom line is her dad knew. And he wanted to come. She was happy. She knew he wouldn't be much trouble if any at all. Her siblings will have some heart attacks. She also needed to talk to him and would, probably spend a lot of time with him in August. She wanted to help her friends too, though.

She is their emotions expert, according to one Repair Boy.

She didn't mind.

She could help them and reconnect with her dad. He would understand she needed to help their friends, surely.

 _Let him understand, mother. Let him understand as much as he can_ , Piper found herself praying to her mother.

She looked at Jason. He smiled.

"You look so nerdy with those glasses" she teased him. _How are you?_

"Thanks for that, Piper" _As good as I can. How are you feeling?_

"Your welcome, Superman" _Good._ "Blonde superman to be exact" _I'll help you guys, don't worry too much._

"You know it" _Thank you, I'll try._  "C'mon let's get inside. Try to get some sleep, Pipes" She had been sleeping at his cabin after the war, out of the need for comfort after nightmares out of both ends. She got his hidden message once again.

"You too, Sparky" _I love you too._

_They say things will get worse before they get better. We've seen them get worse. Now it's time for them to get better._

 

With these last contemplations, the couple allowed themselves to visit the realm of Hypnos. Cuddling and in the same bed, but what others don't know can't hurt them and it's not like they did something outrageously out of line. Making out doesn't matter as seriously out of line when having saved the world. 

  
_Unknown to them all demigods at both camps have concluded to the same thoughts._

About things getting better from now on, not about them cuddling and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about 1200 words. Most chapters are probably going to be this length. Definitely more than 100, that is.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie-Kat, a ray of sunshine, Malcolm, and the resident Pranking Kings' side of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.

Katie was nervous. The vines that had nearly choked anyone who had spooked her for the last three days were proof of that. 

Her father was coming. Along with various mortals. He would be one of the few mortals were aware of the Greek Pantheon before all this.  
At least that's what the mortals would think.

Demigods never tell their mortal parents _everything_ about the pantheon.

They hide a lot. 

Just like everyone else who had told anything about the pantheon, Katie had not been entirely truthful to her father. 

She had watered down all of the power or quest related things. She had failed to mention how she was a cabin counselor or that she was one of the most powerful among her siblings. 

She had said that her boyfriend is from Cabin 11 and had let her father think what he wanted, to see what he preferred.

His first response was a guarded look and then realization struck him. _"So he's unclaimed. That's okay."_ And then he continued talking, far easier than his first reaction. 

_The message was clear._

He didn't like the idea of Katie dating a son of Hermes.

So she hid all facts that pointed towards that direction and avoided talking about Travis at all costs.

If her father didn't want her boyfriend for his heritage, then he didn't deserve to know about his sweet and playful personality.

Her father was a lot of amazing things and more than fifty shades of protective but in an alternative universe with soulmates, she was sure Travis would have been the one. 

The daughter of Demeter continued to stare at the way her plants looked with little to no light as she made a revelation and a choice. 

_Travis knew her better than her father. Her father must respect her boyfriend and her choice to be his girlfriend or else he would lose her._

* * *

 Around the same time, a few hours before the crack of dawn Will found solace in practicing his archery. His mother and stepfather were among the mortals that would visit the camp. The safe heaven to demigods in more ways than just the physical and obvious ones.

They knew nothing about the world Will had to deal with. His mother knew of the existence of the Greek gods and who his father was but she had decided that was more than enough and completely avoided the subject.

With his stepfather around Will rarely had any chance to bring it up, too.

Of course, they knew some stuff about him. They loved him and he loved them, at the end of the day. They knew he was gay and he had mentioned, accidentally, in one of his letters a boyfriend. They had immediately started pestering him. He told them carefully selected information after pretending he had only told them because they pressed him. They only knew that his boyfriend was Italian and had an amazing accent, along with the fact that he was super sweet when he wanted to and completely badass. In a moment of weakness, Will had also admitted that his boyfriend's name was Angel.

 _Well,_ the archer silently mused, _his LAST name means "of angels" so technically I'm not lying._

Not that he could. Children of Apollo could sniff out a lie as fast as they heard it but lying themselves had proven quite difficult so they were big fans of technicalities.

He had never lied to them.

Only withheld information they never outright said they wanted to know. _And didn't that make him sound like a child of Hermes?_

Like the fact that there had been two wars and he had fought in them, making Will a war veteran. That he was a no-nonsense army and regular doctor. Or maybe like the fact that he was a crazy good archer, by mortal standards. The fact that his Italian boyfriend was a son of Hades, the ghost king, looked 15 like Will but was actually 85...

 _If they still wanted to consider themselves close to me,_ the son of Apollo thought, _they would need every bit of understanding and comprehension they could find._

That chilly morning the daughter of Demeter and the son of Apollo were not the only ones awake and thinking before sunrise.

* * *

Malcolm Pace, as a son of the wisdom goddess, was always thinking. He didn't like it all the time but it was useful. It meant that he usually had the answers before anyone even had the idea of asking the question.

At that moment he was thinking of what every awake being in Camp Half-Blood was thinking.

The mortals visiting.

He had been a year-rounder for quite a long time but for the past two years, he had chosen to go to a mortal college. He had wanted to gain the experience and at the time he didn't know he could go to the college in New Rome for obvious reasons.

Surprisingly he had made friends quite easily for an introvert like himself. His group of friends consisted of Jacquelyn (Jack) and Davina, who were twins, Dean, who was dating Jack, and Max. Max was dating Stefan but he wasn't part of their group so Lady Hera has no reason to bring him.

Lastly, another person who also wasn't part of their group but would be coming was Elizabeth, Liz. She would be coming because she was Malcolm's girlfriend of 16 months.

Elizabeth, only Malcolm called her that, was at her last year in college along with Dean.

Malcolm was completely smitten with her and he knew it. That was part of the reason why he was so nervous. Another part was that to his friends he was the quiet nerd. At camp, he was equally quiet and his presence was also associated with knowledge and wisdom but on more matters. He was deadly with most weapons and only one out of a hundred of his strategies _might_ fail.

He wasn't as respected as his sister or her boyfriend but that did not mean he was not respected.

After all, merely being a twenty-year-old alive demigod was quite a feat in normal, for the pantheon, times.

Never mind having participated in the Second Titan and the Second Giant Wars.

He only expected respect out of his mortal friends but he wished their acceptance of his full self. Especially from Elizabeth, thus even if he rarely, if ever, showed her proof of this, she meant a great deal to him and he wished not to have to overcome heartache on top of PTSD and the likes of what most war veterans escape with.

* * *

Travis Stoll was having a hard time sleeping. His mother and stepdad knew. They knew his and Connor's dad was a god.

Hermes, the god of lies, traveler, merchants, thieves.

Travis was curious.

His stepfather was a policeman. How would he react to knowing his step-kids are sons of the god of thieves and lies? That's one good question, Travis thought. He wondered if Malcolm had figured out the answer.

Travis and Connor also had a stepbrother, Scott, so Travis was also curious as to what his reaction would be to all this.

The prankster looked at the bed next to his to find his brother staring at him. Connor tilted his head to the door, indicating that they should go outside. Travis nodded and the two full siblings made their way out of Cabin 11.

He closed the door as quietly as they had gotten out.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?", came the question from his brother.

"Aren't I always?", he answered with another question.

Travis sighed.

"I'm curious but I think we'll survive. Mom isn't all that into pranks but she isn't a strict bitch."

"Yeah, I know. Jake's reaction is kind of fearful but other than that, things will probably be okay. I mean, we could just set up Scott at the infirmary with Will and he'll be thanking us for ages..."

So Connor was freaking out about Jake too.  _Good to know,_ thought the son of Hermes.

"I'm more worried about Katie. She said she doesn't mention me to her dad but not because she's ashamed or whatever. I think she thinks he wouldn't approve of me. And-"

Connor cut his sentence.

"And you're afraid. Not that he won't like you, necessarily. More that Katie will choose you over him and..."

His brother's eyes widened as he understood where this was heading.

"And  I don't want Katie to be on bad terms with him. I want him to walk her to out marriage, to hold his grandkids. I can't bear the thought that she'll end up without a parent because let's face it the gods don't count. I want to help her end this whole thing on good terms with her fath-"

"You want to get married to her. And have kids with her. Trav, this is huge, dude. You can't mess up. She can't mess up. He dad needs to grow a brain and let you two be. Dude, I really think you guys are here to stay. I'll help you. We'll make sure her dad's relationship with her is the least damaged it can be"

Travis stared at his brother with the one thing that has always kept them going.

_Hope._

"Thanks, Con. You're the man."

A thought occurred to Travis which had him nearly grinning at his words. _Man... Hmm_

"No problem, Trav. That's what brothers are for, right?"

"Hey! speaking of girls. How are you dealing with Lou's peeps coming?"

"She's all cool with them." _Liar._

Travis caught the lie before the sentence was even out of Connor's mouth

"Dude"

"Her dad's like this really zen dude and her stepmom's like very friendly and understanding"

"Con"

"Her stepsister's an artist too, like tattoos and-"

 _Okay, so it's that bad,_ Travis thought and hid a wince. He wished good luck to his brother's girlfriend with the problematic person Con was avoiding to mention.

"Connor, who's the problem"

"Her stepmom's sister is a QH-class bitch" Travis remembered how they classified the bitches and actually winced.

_That was really bad._

"Worse than DT-class, dude, that's just messed up"

And it truly was. Usually, it was rare for a mortal to reach the DT-class. The QH-class was something they had never seen in a not immortal being.

Unless they counted Octavian, but he was in the jerk-meter, not the bitch-meter.

Back in reality, Connor sighed.

"I know, dude. She's like super hated by Lou and her fam but for some reason, she was included. And all of Lou's fam is trying to get her not to come but she's stubborn in a way only her class of bitches can. Lou's anxious. She wasn't anxious when up against a monster army, she was just a bit stressed. And I just hope that we deal with our fam soon, so that I can help her out"

There it was again.

_Hope._

Travis remembered how Percy had given them hope before the final week of the first war. He also remembered Pandora's box with hope in it.

Travis' eyes widened. He knew who they needed to consult. He barely managed to tell Connor to follow him before he started stealthily and quickly making his way to the middle of the original cabins.

* * *

Connor was waiting for his brother to say something about the problem at hand when he told him to follow him and started making his way to the one spot where they could be seen by anyone.

_What the Kronos?_

Connor trusted his brother, though, so he followed him. They stopped in front of the fire.

He looked at Travis, with what was supposed to look like confusion.

"Hope."

Travis told him to hope? Why? Wait.  
He must have meant the noun 'hope'. That still didn't explain why-oh.

Right.

Hearth.

They had come where Lady Hestia was.

"Lady Hestia? Are you here?"

His brother looked at the fire hoping to see a sign. He didn't. Neither did Connor. Deciding to try his luck he spoke.

"Please, my lady. We would like to consult you. It is about family and I believe you are a better consultant for family matters than the official goddess of it" 

So what if he had asked a goddess for help while offending another? It was Hera, Connor was offending and he was positive no god liked her.

Especially after her recent fiasco which had not yet come to an end.

In reality, the flames burned a little brighter and a girl walked towards them. She took one look at them both and her form changed into a beautiful forty-year-old woman whose aura felt like home. She smiled sadly at them and spoke in a soft voice.

"I apologize for not having come earlier but I was at the presence of the goddess of family and could not leave without raising suspicion. Thankfully, your father distracted her long enough for me to take my leave. Now tell me. What is it that you wish to consult me for? I will guide you in any way I can"

They told her.

The sons of Hermes took turns in explaining their situation and then their girlfriends'.

Both blushing in turns as they told her the most embarrassing (for a guy) parts of their previous dialogue.

She turned her head to the fire and tended to it with tools that neither demigods had ever noticed where there.

"You wish to make a family out of your girlfriend, Travis. At the age of which you are, it is a rare thought to have. It speaks volumes of your soul. You choose to hide behind words and appear through your action. This is proof of what I say. You wish to help, yet not with words do you express this need. You choose to act. The choice is yours and has already been made. Katelyn Gardner is a lucky woman and you, Travis Stoll, are a lucky man. I wish the best to you, regarding your quest to create a family. You know already that her father should be a part of her family. My advice is to try to make this a truth, but embrace it if comes not to be one. Hide not behind who you are thought to be. Hide behind your words. That is all I am able to say to you, dear Travis. I hope you make the meaning behind it"

Translation: It would be a surprise that you want to get married at this age for mortals but after everything, I get why. It shows your true colors. You don't do words. You prefer to just do. I approve of your choice to one day marry Katie and you two are lucky to have each other. I like that you don't want to come between her and her father. Do try to save their relationship, please. If you can't, then don't beat yourself up for it. Don't pretend to be someone your not, be who you are. Who you are is someone who hides behind their words but acts.

That was the meaning of Lady Hestia's words, according to Connor and with barely a look to his brother and the goddess, he knew it was the right one.

She looked at Connor.

"And you, Connor Stoll, wish to be of help as well. You want not to let your brother deal with your relatives coming alone but wish to help the one whose heart you hold and who holds your own.  Another choice to be made is which problem you devote more attention to. That choice has not yet been made. Your brother or the girl you love. Your family and your family. The choice is yours. Be not afraid for help to ask. Do not underestimate what mortals can do."

Connor realized that the goddess was right. He couldn't choose who to help the most because both Travis and Lou Ellen were equally important to him. Lou's mortal family could help her while he helped his brother as they were only two and needed to talk to three and all that.

As the two brothers made their way to Cabin 11 they knew that their favorite goddess would, from that day, forever be Lady Hestia.

_The Last Olympian._

_The patron of every home._

_The tender of every hearth._

_The protector of all hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.
> 
> And if you're too bored to comment or in a hurry, just press "kudos" and subscribe. That is if you want to. It would certainly bring a smile on my face.
> 
> Thanks for reading this.
> 
> A few questions about this chapter: 
> 
> What thought do you think occurred to Travis? "Man...hmm..."
> 
> What are the two classes of the bitch-meter and who are they based on? (Basically, just comment what the letters stand for)
> 
> Can you think of some classes for the jerk- and bitch-meter? Comment. (Maybe you'll see your idea in one of the chapters, along with a dedication)
> 
> Until my next update, guys!
> 
> ~Lyds


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Rodriguez and Jake Mason are some of my most favorite side characters and it shows. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear hear, I am back. I've had this chapter for a long time and it's time everyone here in ao3 saw it too. Sorry for not posting but you guys should probably get used to my nonexistent update program... I just update whenever...
> 
> The paragraph below is quite important for this story. Please read it. Thank you, guys.
> 
> Jake Mason is that son of Hephaestus who lost the ability to walk at the second Titan War and was a head counselor for a while... You'll see more of him and what happens in this chapter. Rick hasn't mentioned anything about his more personal life(family etc.) [or at least I don't remember] so I have created my own backstory for him.

Normally, Chris was portrayed by a deep calmness and detachment to most things. Very few remember how he was before joining his brother at the army against the gods, before the Labyrinth.

Back then he was distant and peaceful but also energetic and playful. He was compassionate but still harsh.

_He was a realist._

Chris is a son of Hermes, has _always_ been and will _always_ be. 

There was a time, though, when he couldn't introduce himself as such.

He was unclaimed, and the muted hostility to his father was there. Unquestionably not as big as Castellan's but it still existed. It was enough to allow him to be convinced to fight against his friends.

But the Titan of Time knew he was the greatest lying detecting demigod so he made sure to convey his orders through Luke.

Luke held most of them at heart and thus Chris was unable to figure the deep lie that was being fed to him. At the Labyrinth, as his sanity was slowly slipping away, he let himself use his sharp intellect and become cynical.

 _They say that mind opposes heart but that day his mind_ _unlocked it_ _._  

His love for the badass daughter of war, the forgiveness to his father's actions... 

When he was brought back by another grieving parent he knew that the gods had their reason to be indifferent regarding demigods.

They knew they would eventually lose them and protected themselves from the heartache.

Or at least tried to. Because despite everything Dionysus helped him.

Chris knows that caring too much hurt.

_He cared and was manipulated._

He made sure no one knew. How many sleepless nights did he spend worrying over his family?

_None._

Because Chris Rodriguez is _indifferent_ and _aloof_ and _quiet_.

Only Clary knew it, after all, she did something similar. They both loved though. His closest friends had realized it. Nico and Pollux, and Travis and Katie, and Connor and Percy...

Chris cared for many but his relatives weren't too high on that list. His aunt, Diana, was coming with her daughter, Sam. He hasn't talked to them in years.

They weren't close. When Chris had last been seen, at his aunt's birthday, he was his usual distant self. That would be no problem if he hadn't come out of his cell.

Yep, he was slowly but steadily becoming energetic and his joking nature was shining after so much suppressing.

He _didn't care_ though.

_Ironic, isn't it?_

_No?_

_Just him?_

_Okay._

He wasn't mean, of course. He would help them out.

_As much as he wants..._

He'll have his hands full with Clarisse's aunt too.

Clary was so happy that it wasn't her mother that was coming but her mother's sister, Eleanor la Rue. The fact that Eleanor trains in kickboxing to be able to defend herself _-she is the owner of a popular Cosmetics Agency, after all-_ has little to do with how much she is liked, and likes, her niece.

That alone says a lot.

Chris knew that the only thing that they wanting was acceptance. Not only his girlfriend and he, but all demigods.

_See?_

_I told you he's intelligent._

* * *

 

Jake wasn't one of the most famous demigods. That doesn't mean he hasn't fought. He has, in many ways. He even lost a lot. 

A brother he looked up to.

One of the most taken-for-granted abilities.

The ability to _walk_.

He had just killed a cyclops. But in its last moments, the monster threw him.

 _He should have been fine_ , falling on stuff is normal for demigods.

 _He_ _had to be fine_ , his siblings depended on him as the new councilor.

 _He_ _wasn't fine_.

He hit the pavement.

His waist hit the pavement, his body couldn't handle it.

_His_ _mortal_ _body_ _couldn't handle it._

He would've been left in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

But then, after the defeat of Earth, that being the Primordial Goddess, not the mortals on-planet, the mess was blamed on a Roman douche. An idiot called Octavian Octavian. Even his name was pathetic.

Here's the catch, Zeus wanted someone to blame and since Octavian was a descendant of Apollo, he was about to condemn the god to mortality.

He disregarded anyone's protest.

Until some of his children banded together.

Dionysus was actually Apollo's best friend despite everything and boy was that something that had _every half-bloods' jaw paying a trip to the Underworld._ He was also severely pissed at losing Apollo.

Athena plainly said it was _irrational,_ which is Athena-speech is equal to screaming NO.

Ares was the god's bar-mate with Hermes and Dionysus and pissed off because he had to win a bet to the sun god. Something about who has the most desire-filled eyes on them until Zeus is dethroned. It wouldn't end anytime soon and _even Athena seemed to approve the intelligence behind it._

Hermes said that without his best friend keeping him company while delivering stuff he would have to pass the duty to someone else. A few words about the top-secret mail of Olympus and his kids were already naming it _the day_ _their dad blackmailed Zeus._

Artemis said that he deserved no such fate, as other relatives of hers had received no punishment after doing worse _-with a pointed look to Zeus_ _._

That equaled her saying she loved him more than everything, especially her father. Considering how fond the King was of his daughter that was quite a jab.

Then, _Jason_ , as in _a demigod_ , said that if it weren't for Apollo then they couldn't have defeated Gaia.

Thalia argued that her dad was being a _paranoid git_...with a _posh English accent_. More than a few people had to hold back their laughter.

And lastly, dad said that Apollo should be punished for his actual impact in the war. He proposed that making the god of poetry heal all injuries would be enough. Injuries that only a god, that only the god of healing could heal were included.

Jake remembers holding his breath as his fathers' voice _echoed in the throne room._

Zeus' will was overruled even before Poseidon _-showing hidden care for his nephew or just seeing the profitable situation-_ threatened war or the actual voting was finished.

Jake remembers very little about his mom. 

She had died long ago. 

He knew she was the one who taught him to walk, among others.

The moment he walked again he could swear he smelled her unique scent. He heard her laugh in pure joy as he walked. He knew she was with him. 

He was surprised to realize that hope was again in his heart.

Hope that things will get better, that rock bottom was behind him. 

His muscles weren't ready to hold him just yet, though, so when he visited his aunt, uncle, and cousin, he acted as he was unable to walk. That week he was _bold_ enough to show more of his _character_ while hanging out with his mortal friends.

Jake has started to remember many things.

The _taste_ of Jessica's lips as she kissed him, was something he would always remember.

He couldn't stay, though. The next day he had to leave for camp once again.

Suddenly, weeks later, Hera announces her plan. He knows who will come. The people always in his _heart._

His mother's sister, Alex and her husband Elliot, who took him in as a second son after his mother's death. Somehow his lawyer of an aunt had the time to show up at the time he needed her, and her teacher of a husband was constantly making himself another father-figure to Jake.

His cousin, Justin, with who Jake could spend hours talking about mechanics. Someone who understood mechanics almost as good as a child of Hephaestus.

He could always kid himself and think, that's all.

Charles taught him that if he was always honest with himself, he would never lose himself.

Jessica Park would be joining as well. Oh, how he longed to show her more of himself. Learn more of her...

_And so,_

_Jake Mason kid himself not._

_He was in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I hope you all like this. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment.
> 
> And if you're too bored to comment or in a hurry, just press the drop some kudos. Though, if you already have, I urge you to comment. That way I know that you guys are still with me. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading this.
> 
> A few questions about this chapter:
> 
> What do you think about Chris? I honestly believe he wasn't always distant. Is my explanation viable?
> 
> Clarisse's mom is ignored for now. I introduced her aunt. Any thoughts? 
> 
> Next time, you'll have Percabeth! 
> 
> 'Till the next time I write, folks!
> 
> ~Lydia


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and you'll find out.

Annabeth had been through a lot. That was widely believed at camp.

Sure, there were a lot of half-bloods who came from worse families but still. While Annabeth didn't have the worst family, she didn't exactly have a good one. Most demigods came from dysfunctional homes, the reasons why they were dysfunctional varying.

After all her quests and adventures, the girl had thought she might actually be able to characterize the rest of her days in relatively peaceful ones, for a child of the gods that is.

But her boyfriend went missing and she got dragged into another war. She had to defeat the Primordial Goddess of Earth, Gaia.

She helped to achieve that but, like she always knew, she didn't deliver the final blow.

Before that final blow was delivered, she had experienced what even gods fear.

Tartarus.

She had been too caught up in telling her adventures at her quest to notice the spider web until it was too late. She was being dragged down but in the last moments, her boyfriend had grabbed her hand.

After making the son of Hades promise, he had looked at her, in grim acceptance and love. He let go and together they fell.

The fought and ached and nearly died painful deaths too many times, even for them, but they got out. Making a friend along the way, the Architect of Olympus knew that she had learned a valuable lesson.

As it was expected, the corporal scars were accompanied by mental ones. She knew the road to healing would be hard but she would do it. She would be the rock, the son of Poseidon needed. Because he needed her. And she would support him as he supports her.

Annabeth snuggled closer to Percy.

She had begun sleeping in Cabin 3 hardly a week after Gaia was put to rest. It eased both her and Percy to be close to each other.

They wouldn't do anything until they were ready and everyone who knew them, knew that they needed each other to get through the pain.

When Hera's plan, another one of those brilliant plans Hera was famous (not) to make, was revealed, Annabeth was unresponsive. Then came not anger but annoyance. It took her some time to realize that maybe just maybe she could do something to better the ties between the mortal "family" she had.

She knew who was coming. Her step-mother, Helen, her father, Frederick, and their children, her half-siblings Bobby and Matthew.

She had spent most of her childhood disliking Helen and, while it took time, she managed to find herself enjoying conversing with the Asian woman. An achievement that she was relieved to have performed.

It would make life easier, for at least that one month they were all coming.

Of course, nothing was that easy for her. She was going to try not to be too cold and detached but sometime Annabeth would slip.

She knew that.

It was impossible after so much pain to try to rein her psychological issues from one day to another.

Then came other things that could worry her… A lot of other things…

“Annabeth…?”

Percy.

Gods, maybe he had a nightmare…

“Yeah?”

Or maybe she woke him up at that one night when he had been able to sleep…

“I love you. And they will too if they don't already.”

Annabeth breathed.

Just took a deep breath and she finally felt calm.

“Percy…”

He didn't let her continue.

“The twins want to get to know you and so does Helen and your dad. That's a good enough start. Trust me, wise girl”

Another deep breath. He always knew what to say, nowadays.

Of course, the girl knew that it was because he was familiar with emotions in a way she wasn't.

 _The sea was emotions._  
_Changing and raging._  
_Calm and still._  
_It was all about emotions._  
_It followed no logic._  
_It complied to no form of restraint._  
_It was unpredictable._

She was a child of Athena.   
She thrived in logic not emotions. She would never be able to understand them to the extent Percy did.

“Seaweed brain...”

Just like that, two words that were originally insults could convey everything. Her love, her fears, her insecurities, her thoughts… Everything.

“Wise girl...”

She got his message too. Everything she told him about her with two words, he told her about him.

* * *

Percy knew she had understood.

He too was afraid…of a lot of things.

He had been gone for a long time but be knew his mom and Paul well enough to know they had followed their plans.

It was a plan they three had loved and perfected.

Adoption.

After the hardships, Percy had faced, even back then, they all wanted to help people who had. It was common knowledge that not many people adopted kids older than ten easily.

The original plan was to try it out with one kid at first. His mom had found who that would be. That boy though…he didn't want to be separated from his twin brother. Sally Jackson would be damned if she let another pain strain those poor souls.

One month after Percy's disappearance, fourteen-year-old twins Daniel and Dominic Florentail had been adopted by Sally and Paul Blofis. As devastated as they were, they knew that Percy would want them to keep the plan going.

That's what they did. They spend three months with the twins and slowly they became a part of the family. At the fourth month after the day Percy disappeared, they found out what was happening. Hera’s plan and all that.

With renewed emotional strength at the new of this, Paul started mentioning Percy more and more to the twins.

The two, knowing nothing about the boy with green eyes, had absorbed the information like sponges would have absorbed water.

The war had ended for more than a month. The day before Percy caught Annabeth awake in the middle of the night was the day he had left to find his mom.

He was outside the door and he was trying to find the courage to knock. Them the door had opened and a boy about two years and something younger than him had opened the door.

“Can I help you?” The boy had asked.

Maybe it was the wrong door, Percy thought sadly.

“Yeah...sorry for the bother just… Do you know where I can find Sally Jackson?”

There. Nice and simple… A bit weird sure but Percy had seen much weirder stuff.

“Oh, uh, yeah… Sally, there's someone at the do-” The last part was shouted to Percy's mom but the boy never got finish as the woman saw her son.

She had a star-struck expression on and at the same time she looked ready to cry and kill someone(Percy's money was on Hera).

“Percy…?”

The guy at the door had a look of surprise on his face before realization started crawling into it.

Percy smiled.

It was his signature crooked smile. 

He knew his eyes light up like they always did.

He knew his tan and physic made him look kind of ethereal.

He also knew that his sea-green eyes made him breathtaking.

 _Like a god in disguise_ , Hazel had said and all of the seven had agreed.

“It's me, mom… I'm back…”

Sally Jackson had never had any problem crying in front of those she trusted.

They had hugged and they talked.   
Sally nearly forgetting the presence of her other son, while Percy was forever aware of it. They both ignored him, though, and Percy knew that the boy couldn't find any fault at that. The reunion wasn't brief and there had been tears involved.

When the first shock had been overcome, introduction time finally arrived.

“Percy, honey…Do you remember our plan? The one we had with Paul?”

“Mom…?”

The hero glanced at the other boy and he knew. He grinned, eyes flashing, and seemed to project happiness.

“You and Paul went through with it…"

Percy turned to look at the boy.

"You're my brother, aren't you?”

His brother had clearly not been expecting such an open response.

“I… yeah. I'm Dominic, call me Dom. Sally and Paul adopted me about a month after you...disappeared… Well, they adopted me and my brother”

Percy had stiffened at the mention of his unwilling departure, but when Dom mentioned another brother, he looked at his mom with a silent question.

Sally smiled.

She was nervous, he could feel it.

“Dom has a twin brother. His name is Daniel. We, uh… we didn't want to separate them so we adopted both.”

That was all the green-eyed demigod had needed to hear. He nodded once and the tension seemed to vanish.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and nothing worth mentioning, at this time, happened. 

Some three to four hours later the door opened once again. Paul walked in with a dirty blonde, brown-eyed teen.

Cue introductions again and a meet and greet as well.

The afternoon of that had been fine. Percy had finally met the twins and he had learned that his whole family would come for all of August.

Now back to that night with Annabeth.

Our hero was afraid that his mortal family would be scared or something with the demigod him. Because he acted somewhat differently as a demigod when he was at camp.

He was _someone you trusted with your life._

He was _someone you went to for help._

He was _someone you wanted as an ally._

He was _someone you went for advice._

He was _deadly to his enemies._

He was a _veteran._

He was _powerful._  

He was a _fighter._  

He was _a leader._

He was _the leader._

He was _someone said ‘I love you’ to his girlfriend in front everyone._

(His mom didn't even know they had said that to each other, never mind Paul or the twins.)

At camp, he could be himself. No worrying over things he did outside. No worrying about monsters or mortals. Just him and his people.

He was curious to see the reaction everyone would have to him. Especially his mom and Paul. The twins hadn't known him before so they might think that was his normal behavior. Paul, on the other hand, knew the way he acted and, of course, so did his mom.

“Percy… They already accept you for who you are”

Annabeth… She thought she wasn't good at advising about emotions, but she wasn't half bad.

He smiled at her.

“Let's get some sleep, wise girl… I think we've earned it.”

Percy could feel her faintly nodding her head, which rested on his chest.

“We know that we need a bit of space and time… We can tell them, I guess. This is also our home turf so we have a natural advantage over anything they might do. Or in that case, try to do. We can do this, Seaweed Brain.”

We can do this… she was right. And boy was that a surprise, right?

“Together”

“Together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. How are you? I'm mentally preparing myself to go back to school... I was scrolling around when I thought "Hey? I haven't updated at ao3 in a while". And now here we are. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like my story. If you don't, that's okay too. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it, so feel free to comment.


End file.
